For radio frequency communications including the transmission and reception of signals encoded in electromagnetic radiation, antennas are typically designed to maintain desired radiation patterns over several octaves of bandwidth. Antenna structures for radio communication have been well known in the art for decades and include log-periodic and spiral radiating structures.